Willow’s song
by tigera-catin
Summary: A request for iblistrigger451 on DeviantArt. shadilver lemon based off the cult film the wickerman.


A black hedgehog sits alone at a table in a local inn. his half eaten meal sits in front of him, but it was long forgotten once his drink arrived. he was sitting with his feet on the wood table and his chair tilted at an awkward angle so as to allow him more comfort. the hedgehog was clothed in the uniform of a sergeant. his clean uniform was in sharp contrast to the sweaters and dirty shirts of the usual clientele of the inn.

As the sergeant watched the other drunks hoot and holler he wished he was in back on the mainland where people were civilised, but he had his duties on the island first and as much as he hated the heathen ways of the people he found here he had to stay.

The sergeant was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the entrance of a young white hedgehog who emerged for the stairwell lending up to the guest rooms. when he reached the landing he paused to do up the last button on his shirt. the landlord looked up from cleaning the counter to acknowledge the arrival.

"ah silver I was wondering where you were"

"Sorry daddy! I had something I had to take care of." silver explained. as if on cue a older male reached the end of the steps. as he passed silver he gave the youth a playful slap across his butt.

"thanks for the fun" he smirked. silver gave I shy smile and diverted his eyes. as he did he got a look at the black hedgehog sitting alone.

"dandy who's that?" he asked.

"that is sergeant shadow, a policeman from the mainland." the landlord answered. silver considered this, and as he did a knowing smile crossed his lips. it wasint often he got to play with someone new.

It was at this time that said sergeant decided that he better turn in and stood up from his seat. he walked over to the bar and asked the landlord for the key to his room. the landlord went to get the key from a hook on the wall. when he left shadow finally laid eyes on the younger male hedgehog standing behind the bar. shadow couldn't help the thought of how attractive the white one was fitting over his mind. said hedgehog smiled secretively at shadow. as if he had read his mind.

The landlord retuned with the key for the room and handed it to the white hedgehog.

"My son silver will take you to your room." the bar tender explained. shadow nodded vaguely silver gave him another one of those smiles and lead the way up the steps.

****

Later that same night, shadow was finally ready for bed. he was knelling by his bedside bible in hand saying his night time prayer. he finished up and placed the book lovingly back on the bedside.

Shadow had no sooner tucked himself into bed when he became aware of soft music playing downstairs. shadow paid no mind to it. he figured the drunks would be playing there childish songs long into the night, but just as he was closing his eyes he here a strange thumping on far wall of his room. the thumps were in perfect time with the music from downstairs.

Thump

Thump

Thump

_Heigh ho! Who is there?  
No one but me, my dear.  
Please come say, How do?  
__The things__ I'll give to you._

The heck? What was that? Shadow recognised the voice of the young hedgehog he had met earlier. he must be sleeping in a room akin to shadow's. shadow rolled over in bed and tried to shut out the singing but the words still rang in his head.

_By stroke as gentle as a feather  
I'll catch a rainbow from the sky  
And tie the ends together._

Shadow sat up in bed. the words made no sense and were perfectly clear at the same time. shadow's eye flitted to the bedroom door. he was just in the next room, all he would have to do is walk to the next door and.. and what? Go tell him to be quite of course! shadow reminded himself not wanting to continue the original train of thought.

Shadow got out of bed and went over to the door but his fingers hovered over the doorknob.

_Heigh ho! I am here  
Am I not young and fair?  
Please come say, How do?  
The things I'll show to you._

Shadow made up his mind and turned the handle stepping out into the hallway. he was just going to tell him to quite down, why was he so nervous?

Shadow made his way to silvers room. he opened the door and was treated to a wondrous sight. the young hedgehog was stark naked.

_Would you have a wondrous sight  
The midday sun at midnight?_

shadow's eyes widened as he took in the sight. silver smiled happily at the stunned sergeant and walked over to him.

"you came sergeant." He observed Happily.

"ah! Um.. I'm sorry for intruding! I was ju-" shadow's response was cut off as silver pressed his lips firmly ageist shadow's. shadow's eyes opened even farther as he felt the youths soft warm lips over his own silver wrapped his arms round shadow's back.

Mum~ he taste's delicious. Shadow thought wait what am I thinking! I'm kissing another male. I'm pretty sure this is a sin. shadow tried to pull back but silver just leaned forward. shadow attempted to get away from silver. silver notched this and parted lips with shadow.

"Stop being so misbehaved" silver commanded shadow didn't have time for a reply before silvers hand found his crotch. a shock of pleasure was sent up shadow's spine as silver's fingers touched his half hard member though the thin material of his pyjama bottoms.

"Oh yes! that's a good boy… now kiss me like you mean it." shadow obeyed pressing his lips fully against the other's. silver kissed hungrily back.

After a few heavenly moments of passionate kissing silver deicide it was time to take the next step. his back was to the door so silver moved his foot shut the open bed room using only his heal. shadow watched his only means of escape close with a mix of fear and excitement.

Silver placed bough his hands on shadow's chest and slowly pushed him backwards. shadow walked backwards with silver's pushing until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backward onto the bed.

Shadow looked up at silver from his position on the bed. silver quickly crawled on top of shadow and sat on his hips. shadow winced at the sudden tinge of pleaser from the friction.

"you like that hun?" silver teased, Shadow nodded meekly.

Silver smirked and started moving on shadow's hips grinding his ass against the lump in shadow's boxers. shadow collapsed on the mattress as the sensual feeling coursed through his body.

Silver loved the feeling of the sergeants boner against his ass. silver felt the want in his hips grow as he humped shadow, who was making soft grunts at the friction.

Shadow's eyes fell to the white one's now fully erect member. shadow hand moved to touch the throbbing organ but he stopped himself. what I'm I doing? I'm in bed with a boy!

"pl..please" shadow looked up at silver. shadow knew what he wanted. shadow's hand move once more this time shadow made contact with the boys shaft. silver threw his had back and moaned. shadow wrapped his hand around the younger's rod. pumping silver in time with silver's grinding.

"Oh yha baby now you're getting into it" silver moaned. "but I do think you just a little over dressed for the occasion" silver teased before ceasing his grinding so he could unbutton the sergeants shirt. shadow put up no protest as the garment was removed. silver threw the shirt carelessly away. silver hands began to explore shadow's exposed chest. he certainly had muscle, it must be from all that hard police work.

Silver began to wonder, if shadow chest was this strong what would his thighs be like? silver fingers found the draw string on shadow's pyjama bottoms. shadow realising he was about to be left bare tried to grab the pants but silver had already gotten them off. shadow blushed as silver laid eyes on his manhood.

"oh! Shadow it's so big!" silver exclaimed. reaching out to wrap his own fingers around the tan organ and leisurely began to stroke it, using his thumb to message the head of shadow's cock.

_Fair maid, white and red,  
Comb you smooth and stroke your head_

Shadow began to thrust into silver touch as silver sped up his pumping. just when shadow thought it couldn't get any better silver lowered his head and took the head of shadow's love stick into his mouth.

Shadow was completely unprepared for the hot wetness of silver's mouth. it was like nothing he had experienced before. he felt like he was going to explode.

Silver raised his head and let shadow's dripping cock fall from his mouth. silver then began to lick the sensitive organ shadow began shivering under silver.

"you like my mouth?" silver questioned .

"oh Jesus, yes~!" shadow groaned.

"well, I know somewhere that even tighter and warmer.." silver suggested. sitting up before falling back down on the bed ass facing shadow. silver spread his legs suggestively. shadow's eyes rapidly fell to the tight opening just under the ivory's member. a quick flash of lust filled the sergeant's mind as he picture what the younger's tight cavity would feel like enclosing his member.

"go ahead big boy.. fuck me!" silver demanded.

"I… I cant" shadow admitted.

"oh it's not difficult! just come over here and push it in." silver explained.

"no it's not that, I'm saving it for my wedding day.." shadow trialed off.

"you're a virgin?" Silver asked. shadow nodded. "well this will just be more fun won't it" silver smirked righting himself and then crawling into shadow's lap. sitting with his tail hole painfully close to shadow's pulsating dick.

"no! silver! I can't do this! I need to wait for my wed-" shadow's protests were cut off by silver

"Oh shadow, pleasure is not sin. your body wants mine and I want it. Just relax, and give yourself over to absolute pleasure, come shadow let us be one. I want that big cock inside me please give it to me"

silver presented shadow with his backside. shadow swallowed nervously. shadow got up behind silver positioning himself so the head of his manhood was lightly torching silver entrance.

"Yha that it, just push it in." silver instructed.

shadow took his queue and slowly began pushing in. silver clamped his teeth together as his muscles stretched to take the Sergeant. the pain of penetration was dulled by the many others he had done before but for shadow it was a completely new experience. silver's hot insides were more than he could have imagined.

shadow's hips met with silver's backside as he went all the way in. silver took a few deep breathes. shadow was bigger than he was used to. silver's eyes closed for only a moment. savouring the feeling of fullness. he could feel the rhythmic betting of shadow's racing hart in the genital throbbing in his rod.

"go ahead" silver instructed. shadow nodded and put his hands on silver's hips he pulled back almost all the way out before slamming back into silver.

"ah! yes shadow faster" silver moaned shadow did as the younger asked and began humping the writhing body underneath his with renewed vigour.

Drops of sweat formed on shadow brow as the sergeant got the workout of his life. silver spread he legs even farther to allow shadow to penetrate deeper. as shadows cock reached new depths in silver's body it struck the sensitive gland that was the younger hedgehogs love spot, causing him to cry out in lust.

"Ah! yes shadow! There! Oh! mercifully fire goddess.. Ah! Ah!"

"oh god silver you're so tight" the sergeant moaned as silver tightened round his shaft in his pleasure.

Silver suddenly pulled away from shadow. the next thing the sergeant knew he was flat on his back with silver on his stomach. shadow watched avidly as silver slowly slid his rod back into his tail hole and began to ride roughly on shadow's hips.

Shadow collapsed against that mattress and clamped his eyes shut. the presser in his hips was reaching a crescendo and he knew he couldn't last much longer.

_How a maid can milk a bull!  
And every stroke a bucketful._

Then it happened. the world crawled to a stoop and all the sound in the world was drowned out as he came. filling silvers tail hole with his hot essence. the sensation of the sergeants cum coating his insides sent silver over the edge. Silver's eyes clamped shut as he came all over the sergeants chest.

Energy completely drained silver collapsed on the sergeants chest. bough lovers took a few seconds to recover before beginning the laborious task of separating their bodies.

As shadow gradually removed his now limp member from silver's abused entrance a bit of excesses cum spilled out and dripped down silver's legs. shadow's hand moved back to silvers backside and gently slid his fingers into the entrance. the slick cum left from their love session let his fingers slip easily into the hole.

mumm~!'s of approval came from silver as shadow fingered the younger. Shadow's persistent fingering was slowly bringing back silver's hard on.

"again shadow? Well you certainty are persistent." silver observed, wincing occasionally as shadow's finger's neared his love spot. shadow was too preoccupied to answer.

Silver suddenly cried out as shadow's fingers touched his prostate. shadow smiled and positioned himself one more behind silver and began to enter the hedgehog again.

***

the two lovers remained locked together in sin till the early hours of the morning. when they finally collapse in exhaustion, the white hedgehog snuggled close to the black one.


End file.
